


Lucky Strike

by xyougotmehere



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyougotmehere/pseuds/xyougotmehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he could see was Blake's hands. The feeling of his hands upon his skin. The feeling of his hard worked hands all over his thighs, up to his sides as their tongues intertwined. His body rocking against his. His need for Blake so intense.</p><p>Adam tossed, then turned, tossed then turned again. </p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: Adam and Blake are both single men in this. No cheating is involved. This may turn into a chapter thing eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucky Strike

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fiction I had ever wrote. I am currently in the process of moving my works along with my drabbles here. Please check it out.

****

****

**_Your body rocking, keep me up all night. One in a million, my lucky strike._ **

All he could see was Blake's hands. The feeling of his hands upon his skin. The feeling of his hard worked hands all over his thighs, up to his sides as their tongues intertwined. His body rocking against his. His need for Blake so intense.

 

Adam tossed, then turned, tossed then turned again.

 

Adam shot up in the bed. His eyes shooting open as he groaned. “Not again! Goddamnit!” He yelled into the dark light room. Frankie jumped off the bad and looked at his owner like he was completely insane. Adam felt like he was.

 

**_Hey, you're taking all my pain away, You're shaking like an earthquake._ **

 

Ever since that night weeks ago when Anne and him split up, he'd been dreaming about those arms, those hands and those lips. Blake was perfect. To him at least. He knew that he shouldn't be having these wet dreams about Blake, but it was what got him through Anne cheating on him.

 

Before he realized what he was doing he was dress. Skinny jeans that had holes in the knees and one under the pocket under his ass. He never wore briefs. He hated to feel suffocated. He pulled on one of his six-hundred dollar holey shirts and a leather jacket. It was still dark. Pitch black and all he could think about what Blake.

 

'I need to see him.' He told himself as he walked out to his bike and climbed on. He slipped the helmet in place and was on the road to Blake's L.A. Home. Ever since Blake and Miranda divorced he was staying in L.A. Adam had no problem with that. He could come over to Blake's whenever he wanted this way.

 

Parking his bike it was nearly 6 in the mornin' and it was becoming light out. He put the code into the gate and walked up to the front door. He knocked on the door then rang the bell. He rocked impatiently and waited. He waited for that tall country man to open the door. What the hell was he going to say? Why was he here? He had no idea. His balls still ached from the dream. He needed to feel Blake, even if it was just one of them hugs. Them strong hugs that Blake was good for.

 

“Adam?” Blake said softly, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He was dressed just in a pair of boxers with  a blanket around his shoulders. Obviously he had fallen asleep on the couch. He remembered that blanket. It was the one Blake draped around him when he passed out there weeks ago. “Hey, I couldn't sleep.” He said looking up into his eyes. A shivered crept up his spine as his eyes followed the script of Blake's body. This was wrong, but why did it feel so right?

 

Blake moved out of the door way and let Adam in. He felt something twinge deep inside him. Was Adam really checking him out? Was he really just standing there at 6 in the morning in one of his holey ass shirts he hated and checking him out? “Well come in. Lemme make some coffee.” He said groggily. He left the door open and Adam there. He draped the blanket back on the couch and turned heading into the kitchen. Adam's eyes watched that ass with his balls throbbing again. He knew now there was no turning back. He just stood there looking at his lucky strike. Adam Levine knew right then that he was in trouble. He was hooked on Blake Shelton and there was no turning back.

 

****_My lucky strike, my lucky strike._  
Your body rocking, keep me up all night,  
One in a million. 


	2. Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ADAM!” He yelled out. Adam turned around and smiled at him. “I was just---“ He was cut off by Blake walking over to him and grabbing his wrist. He pulled him closer. His lips were shaking as he started to talk. “Stay, please stay,” the older man pleaded. “You never have to be alone again,” he told Adam.

**We could fall asleep inside the glow.**

Blake sat there in his room. He looked over at the small man curled up on his bed. They had been spending a lot of time together. Nothing had happened between them. Every time Blake tried to talk about what was happening, Adam would change the subject. Blake was settling for sleeping next to the man who he was falling in love with. He was settling because he wasn’t sure what this meant. He knew Adam was bi-sexual, but what was he, himself? Was he gay? He never felt anything like this for anyone before. He was so confused. Adam thought the way Blake was acting was just for ratings, but he really wanted to kiss Adam. He really wanted the other to know how he felt. He slipped out of his shirt and curled up behind the small man. When Adam rolled over and laid his head on the country singers chest, he wrapped his strong arms around the slender man. He fell asleep like that.

**So tell me what I gotta do to win you over, you'll never have to wonder if you need another. You'll never have to wonder if I understand, and every time you reach for me you'll find a hand, Ohhh.**

The next morning had been like the rest. Blake woke up alone. He woke up to the smell of Adam’s scent in the pillow he was clutching. He got up and he heard the door. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could and outside in his sweats. “ADAM!” He yelled out. Adam turned around and smiled at him. “I was just---“ He was cut off by Blake walking over to him and grabbing his wrist. He pulled him closer. His lips were shaking as he started to talk. “Stay, please stay,” the older man pleaded. “You never have to be alone again,” he told Adam. Adam looked up confusedly at his best friend. “I’m never alone, Blake,” he told him gently. He wasn’t sure where Blake was going with this. “Adam, come back to bed,” he said finally. His eyes were a dark blue. Something that Adam had never seen before. Adam nodded his head and Blake let his wrist go. Adam rubbed the spot and walked back towards the house. He took off his jacket and was pushed against a wall moments later.

“Blake,” Adam said with a pout. Blake smiled down at him and leaned in kissing him hard. His mouth fitting against the younger one’s as he tried to explore unchartered territory. He pulled back hitting his head on the wall. He looked up at the country singer confused for a moment. “You?” He asked and then tried to blink back the confusion. “Adam, I can’t keep being jus’ someone you cuddle with,” he said softly. He looked down into his eyes. “Are you sure about this Blake? We can’t go back after this,” he said softly. Blake nodded his head and Adam jumped up wrapping his legs and arms around his waist. “Bedroom,” he whispered hotly into the country singers ear. Blake nodded gently.

**If I could take you in, feeling you deep beneath my skin. Then I could, slip away, with you as a poison in my veins.**

The moment they made it to the bedroom, Blake laid him down. Adam sprawled out on the bed and kicked his shoes off. He made grabby hands for the country singer. Blake crawled between his legs and leaned in kissing him softly once again. This kiss was different. Adam kissed him back, his fingers hooked into Blake’s curls. He let his other hand reach around and pull Blake down by his neck causing Blake to lean into him. That was when Blake felt the hardness coming from beneath the singer’s skinny jeans. He groaned into his mouth. Adam took full advantage and slipped his tongue into his mouth as his hips grind slowly up into Blake.

It was all happening in a blur. Clothing disappearing and them both having to break free to breath. Adam felt like he was dreaming. He was not about to sleep with his best friend right? Blake looked down at him watching his face. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked. Adam shook his head. “No, you’re perfect,” he said softly. He then reached for his bag and Blake looked at him with a confused look. Adam pulled out a small tube and he nodded knowing what that was. Blake looked into his eyes. “I’ve never,” he started. Adam nodded. “I know, Big Country,” he stopped him. He knew Blake was nervous about this. Hell he was nervous about this and it wasn’t his first rodeo.

Blake watched as Adam crawled into some position he hadn’t thought a guy could do. He had his legs up and was putting lube over his hole. Blake took the tube for him. “I can do this part,” he said honestly. Blake took in a gentle breath. He coated his fingers in the substance. He then pressed one finger against Adam’s hole and Adam made a small noise. Blake looked up and Adam was turning red. “Do it,” he told him. Blake nodded his head and pushed the single digit into Adam slowly. Adam gripped Blake’s wrist so he wouldn’t push all the way in just yet. He looked up and took in a gentle breath and then let go of Blake. Blake took that as his okay. He started to pump the finger slowly in. After Adam started to groan and moan and squirm all over the place, Blake took this as his welcoming to add another. He scissored his fingers apart and worked on stretching him. He watched Adam’s face with each thrust. “More,” Adam begged. Blake nodded his head and added a third. When Blake added the third Adam was moaning loudly. He was rubbing his ass back against Blake’s hand. Blake curved his fingers and a howl came from the singer. Blake did it again and Adam turned into a moaning idiot. He was begging for something. “Blake, pl—please,” He begged loudly. “What?” Blake asked him. “Fuck me, goddamnit!” He yelped out. Blake nodded his head and withdrew his fingers.

After coating his dick, Blake was right above him. Adam was looking up at him with those damn needy eyes. Blake’s breathing was hitching and he was pulling Adam’s legs apart. He stroked himself until he was ready. He took in a gentle breath and watched as Adam’s eyes closed. The moment Blake made the first contact with his entrance Blake was groaning. He pushed into him slowly, he opened his eyes wide and looked down at Adam. He watched as he nodded his head and then Blake thrusted. The first full thrust was the one that Adam would remember. The look of pleasure that coursed of Blake’s face had him strung. Blake was watching Adam’s chest rise and fall with each thrust. He was muttering more, harder, oh god Blake. With each thrust, Blake was mesmerized by the look in Adam’s eyes. Adam reached up and pulled Blake down into a kiss. His lips parting as he moaned into his lover’s mouth.

Blake reached between them and took Adam’s cock into his hand. He ran his thumb across the tip occasionally which caused a shudder from the rockstar.”Blake, I’m close,” Adam muttered out. Blake nodded and gave a few more hard thrusts against his spot and Adam was screaming out his name loudly as he came. Blake released into him and fell against him. He buried his head into his neck as he tried catching his breath. “God,” Blake mumbled against his skin. “Don’t regret this, Blake,” Adam whispered softly. Blake pulled out which caused a gasp from Adam. He looked down at him and smiled softly. “Never, I want this to work,” he told him softly. Adam pulled him down to cuddle. This time Adam was the one holding Blake. He knew that Blake wasn’t going to leave. Blake was happy. He finally won what was his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans to continue this. I'm liking the writing back and forth between their views using their songs. I never thought I'd write this so smutty, but I actually like it. So enjoy.


End file.
